


Seven Days

by Nyx_Auralis



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Auralis/pseuds/Nyx_Auralis
Summary: The world was built in seven days. Funny, Sandalphon thought, that in seven days Lucifer became his world. He was already falling from heaven–may as well take the forbidden fruit on the way.”  In which the Primarchs support a very resigned Sandalphon, because Lucifer is just that oblivious and Sandalphon is, well, Sandalphon.





	Seven Days

**Day 1: Conception**

Canaan.

The best cafe this side of town.

It also has the best-looking barista in town, but Sandalphon would die before saying that. He also wouldn’t admit to coming here everyday except, well, he does. They know his order and his name. 

They also know he can never keep his eyes off the manager. 

Today isn’t any different.

Sandalphon keeps his poise (he hopes) as he sips at his cup, letting his fingers roam over the lip of the cup as he wonders. The manager works with the baristas, deceptively relaxed as he focuses on the various coffees in front of him. The barista in front of him smiles as she tells the customer that his black coffee with two shots of espresso will be ready in just one moment. 

Then she smiles just a little too wide and that’s when Sandalphon looks back at his cup. It’s empty, just like the thought of maybe getting the manager’s number.

Sandalphon looks back up. She gives him a warm smile, but it’s the look in her eyes--knowing, empathizing, waiting--that washes over him and he finds himself sighing. Maybe it isn’t completely empty. Maybe. She walks over to him. 

It’s always the ones with pink hair.

“Coral,” she corrects him, as if reading his thoughts. Sandalphon rolls his eyes in response. “I see you’re back again. What did you get this time?”

“Just a black coffee, dark roast,” Sandalphon admits, letting the unspoken question go unanswered. She’s always been the most passionate, the most caring about her customers. “What is it you want to know, Gabriel?”

The way she takes a seat and looks at him, letting him see the reflection of himself in her eyes, reminds him of the sea. He muses as he realizes he’s never been to the ocean. Looking at Gabriel, Sandalphon is quite certain he wouldn’t enjoy it. The vast expanse, the hidden currents, the sheer whimsy of it all--

Sandalphon is not going to enjoy this talk.

“So, when are you going to ask him?” 

Nope. Not at all.

“Ask who what?”

“The shyness is cute, but it won’t get him to notice you,” she purred, letting her words crash into him as he stared at her. “Lucifer is an amazing manager and dear friend of ours. There’s a lot to be said about him. But he’s also pretty clueless to romance. You know even Raphael is cheering for you?”

“Wait, who said--Raphael?” Sandalphon is struggling to make sense of this. Has he really been that obvious? Raphael never says anything--the barista is short with words and cold to approach. Not to mention, Raphael has a sharp gaze. Sandalphon never stays long when it’s just Raphael and Lucifer. 

Guess he didn’t leave fast enough.

“Yup,” Gabriel chirps, smiling widening as Sandalphon tries to figure out what to say. He can’t lie, so that’s clearly out of the question but maybe he can-- “You’ve been coming here for months. You’ve got a surly kind of personality, but you always brighten up when dear old Lucy talks to you. Why don’t you go ahead and try? I’ll even help.”

Sandalphon is certain someone, somewhere enjoys his humiliation. While his pride may be stinging, he admits she’s got a point. He glances up, watching Lucifer lean against the bar and take a sip of coffee. Their eyes meet, and Lucifer gives him one of his beautiful smiles.

It’d be stupid not to give it a shot.

“Sure. I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

Gabriel just smiles and pats his hand, grabbing his cup as she says something about a refill.

Sandalphon looks at his hands, taking in the reflective darkness of his Black Heart nail polish. Lucifer has shapely hands. Suddenly, Sandalphon is wondering what it their hands would like together--his own tangled with Lucifer’s alabaster.

Something like hope flutters in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all. Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you want more, leave reviews. Otherwise, this will be sitting here till I survive NanoWriMo.


End file.
